


Good Boy

by the_welsh_woman



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Laguna - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Cock Worship, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Slut Henry Cavill, Stripping, Sub Henry Cavill, Teasing, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman
Summary: Your sweet boy is eager for a little play time and you are ready to give it to him. Soft Femdom, masturbation (male), oral sex/face sitting (female receiving), collaring (male eagerly receiving), smut, erotica. A good time is had by all.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading. You can find me at thetaoofzoe on tumblr.

He’s in your bedroom, naked, sprawled across the duvet, with legs open carelessly, his body warm and loose and willing. His skin is golden, creamy, illuminated by the shimmering flames of multiple pillar candles and he looks like a man carved and smoothed from marble. He sits up, pushing an elbow beneath him, and smiles as you approach. One strong hand extends and beckons you closer.

Standing there in your black lacy lingerie, one hand behind your back, you turn your head away and look into the ornate mirror hanging on the opposite wall to watch his reflection and then yours.

‘C'mon… please?’

He is so good at begging. It is one of your favourite things about him. There’s a boldness in him, mingled with a masculine vulnerability that draws upon your very nature, and unearths the hunger inside you. Yes, you love it and you want more.

'Please, what?’ you ask still looking away from him, but watching his reflection.

He recognises the tone in your voice. He’s heard it many times now and his cock stiffens with interest.

His voice is low when he speaks.

'Do you want me to beg?’

It’s a silly question. He knows you like the verbal foreplay and as heat blooms in your lower belly, a light sweat dampens the space between your breasts.

He’ll be licking that off me soon, you muse and turning your head to look directly at him, you take a step closer.

'Do you want me to beg? Hmm? Please?’

Yes, yes, he’s good. He’s very good.

Henry pushes the other elbow under him, the motion broadening his chest, widening his shoulders and he shows you the power of his alluring body. He’s perfectly formed, strapping, intoxicating and you desire him.

You move even closer.

'Please…’

The ’s’ is soft and sibilant and is a silken cord that pulls taut around your pleasure. You smile, breathless, heart thudding dully in your chest, and you stand at his knees as he moves, positioning himself so that you can step easily between them. He sits up fully now, eyes wide and adoring, waiting like the good boy he is. He strokes his hands on the duvet.

'May I touch you?’

There is a quiver in his voice, an eloquent testament of his need.

You make a judgemental sound in your throat and hold up a hand to the side of his face, but do not let it rest on his skin. A blush sweeps across his cheekbones. Going still, he squeezes his eyes shut, and whines a little, like a puppy angry at being denied.

But then you touch him, and when he leans his cheek into your comforting palm and opens his eyes, you nod, giving your permission.

Out of the corner of your eye, you catch the mirror reflecting you, and reflecting his hands easing up the backs of your thighs and coming to rest right beneath where the black lace curves along your skin. His hands are hot, damp, and deliciously strong when they cup and hold your bottom. The light slap there is so unexpected that it startles a gasping laugh out of you.

'Naughty boy. You naughty, naughty boy,’ you growl, smoothing a trembling fingertip over his moist lips.

His eyes brighten from the praise and he lifts his chin expectantly. He knows what you have in the hand behind your back and wordlessly you produce a thick leather O-ring collar. Stretching it across both hands, you present it to him, his gift, but only if he is a good boy. He takes it from you and with eyes gazing lustfully up into yours, he reaches back and locks it about his neck.

'Beautiful boy. You’re so beautiful, Henry.’

His eyes glimmer appreciatively in the flickering light and his lips part. He wants to say something, you can see it in his eyes, but the words stall. You hook your finger in the ring and he pulls you onto his lap. His leaking cock smears up the inside of your thigh when you straddle him. Enchanted, Henry shudders, and you close your eyes, delighting in the hot, velvety stroke of his arousal. You close your hand about his cock and squeeze, gently at first and when he hardens in your fist you tighten your grip.

Henry jerks his hips up and with a strangled gasp he fists the duvet to deny himself immediate release. You pull on the ring, guiding his head up and lean in you kiss his sweet, panting mouth.

You push him flat to the bed, and you walk on your knees until you can sit on his upper chest. Henry’s face glows with anticipation when you rise a little and undo the hip ribbons that hold your knickers together. When the ties loosen you pull the knickers off and toss them aside.

Henry exhales softly, eagerly at the naked sight of you and he greedily drags you close. Henry slides his hands over your bottom again, stroking and caressing you, and slipping his fingers down to stroke your tender puckered flesh. He opens his mouth and tortuously, drags his tongue up the length of your silky cunt. He pulls back to gently suckle your swollen clit and roll his tongue in slow deliberate circles around it. With one hand in his hair and the other teasing your hard nipples, you hold yourself taut and tense, already on edge under his hands and talented mouth. Henry devours you relentlessly, his slurping obscene, and he keeps you trapped between his big hands.

You arch and moan, unable to decide whether to lean into him or pull away from him. Henry makes the decision for you and holds you firmly, keeping you in place so that he can continue uninhibited.

Heat upon heat upon heat crests in your belly and oozes down your thighs, easy and sweet like honey. You tremble and undulate and clutch at him, as the tension and rapture pools in your engorged clit.

'You… you’re such a good boy! Lovely boy, so good, you’re so good…’ you cry and Henry’s answering moan is muffled but is unmistakably satisfied. You pitch forward, landing on your outstretched hands above his head and you thrust and thrust and thrust against his mouth until your voice rises shrilly into a scream and you come apart in his hands.

You hold yourself up for a moment and then allow yourself to flop at his side. The two of you lie there breathing quietly, silent, caught up in your own thoughts.

'Go on,’ you whisper, scooting over and laying your head on his chest.

You look down the length of his body to where his cock is still standing erect and wanting.

'I want to watch you.’

Henry needs no other prompting and it doesn’t take him long. He closes his right hand about his erection and roughly strokes himself until he’s crying out and spurting pearly come over his clenching fist. You lift your face and kiss him once and then again. You hum contentedly and he relaxes and closes his eyes.

'Good boy,’ you whisper and watch him smile.


End file.
